The present invention relates to a camouflage net of the kind which comprises a foil which includes garnishing material and is attached at least sporadically to a net framework.
Such camouflage nets are known per se, in which leaf-cut material or material which has been perforated in some other way is attached to a net structure. One example of leaf-cut material is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,796. Material which has been cut in this way can be attached to a net either in the form of differently coloured tags or scraps or in the form of broad strips. The material is normally attached by applying glue to the net, which joins the net to the garnishing material applied thereto.
One particular desideratum in this respect is that the camouflaging net will give a three-dimensional effect, as far as possible. Although a leaf-cut material of the aforesaid kind will develop or extend into a three-dimensional configuration, the material is flattened, at times to a significant extent, as it is being attached to the net structure. As a result, when the net is viewed from an oblique angle, the preference direction of the net may become evident to an excessively large degree, so that even though the garnishing material has a matte surface, the reflectivity obtained will be excessively high.
Two different methods of attachment are at present used to this end, namely attachment by gluing and attachment with the aid of separate attachment devices. When attaching the garnishing material with the aid of an adhesive, the net is first coated with an adhesive and the garnishing material then applied to said net, this material fixed to the net as the adhesive sets. As the adhesive sets or hardens, it normally releases a solvent, which is a disadvantage. Another drawback is that when using leaf-cut material in order to obtain a three-dimensional effect, this effect is impaired by the fact that the garnishing material is placed too tightly against the net.
The garnishing material may also be attached to the net with the aid of fastener devices, normally with the use of hand-operated fastener devices, and consequently the costs entailed hereby are high.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved and controlled spatial effect in camouflage nets of the kind described in the introduction. This and other objects of the invention and advantages afforded thereby are achieved, in accordance with the invention, by attaching the garnishing material to the net structure by placing garnishing-material foil in a loop around yarn parts of the net at discrete or mutually spaced locations and by mutually joining each loop thus formed at the beginning and end of said loop, calculated in relation to respective yarn parts. This attachment of the garnishing material is thus carried out purely locally and at mutually separated locations, and can be effected with the aid of ultrasound, HF-welding, impulse welding or gluing. This enables a controlled spatial effect to be achieved, determined by the amount of garnishing material located between the different attachment points, which can be placed sufficiently close together so that the form taken will be relatively well determined.